Slave
by mitsukinekouchihaagain
Summary: El era suyo, de nadie mas


Mitsuki: Hello *Saluda energéticamente*

Mit: Trabaja en lo que debes trabajar!

Mitsuki: jeje ^^U como yo nunca aprendo la lección, les traigo este mmm…Drabble, viñeta?

Suki: Bueno, lo pueden considerar un prologo de nuestro nuevo proyecto… Slaves

Mit: Aun no está terminado el primer capítulo, pero queríamos subir este… esperamos nos den su opinión…

Mitsuki: Cuando esté listo… quizás una semana…si el próximo jueves estará en la sección de Akatsuki ^^

Suki: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, su autor, creador y lamentablemente dios es Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo utilizamos sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.

Mitsuki: Pero como paga nos pueden dar un review con su opinión y criticas :3

Slaves

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron después de que las cadenas y candados fueron retirados, produciendo un sonido molesto. Dentro se hallaba sentada sobre enormes cojines una criatura de cabellos del color del sol y ojos azul zafiro, vestido con un kimono rojo, el obi* de color dorado fuertemente atado a su cintura, marcando su esbelta cintura.

El marco de la puerta fue atravesado por un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos color miel, vestía una lujosa y claramente costosa yukata, propia de un hombre de su categoría y posición en el reino; de color negro y adornos en rojo, el delgado obi de color blanco con bordados en hilos de oro.

La habitación era una preciosa jaula de oro, las paredes bien cuidadas, el papel de arroz tan blanco como el marfil, la alfombra que cubría el tatami estaba limpia y bien cuidada. En una esquina se hallaba el futon, doblado y contra una de las paredes una mesa que, a pesar de ser baja, era grande, una cómoda y un armario.

En el centro, donde estaba sentado, se hallaban enormes cojines, casi colchonetas, de plumas, los colores variaban, pero eran obscuros, haciendo que resaltaran de la colorida y clara decoración. En las paredes había adornos en oro y algunos cuadros que adornaban.

Se miraron a los ojos, los azules miraban a los miel con resentimiento y un claro sentimiento de odio. El muchacho se asusto al escuchar un estruendoso grito de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al reconocer que era la voz de Hidan. Sus manos temblaron.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, detenlo! ¡Hidan esta…Hidan esta…! – Dijo desesperado arrodillándose.

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer Deidara – Susurro con voz fría. – Hidan fue advertido, Kakuzu no perdona – Mientras decía eso, a su mente regreso la imagen de su otro amigo.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿A dónde lo llevo Kisame?

-…

- Por favor – Rogo suavemente. – Sasori-sama, por favor.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, le gustaba cuando su amante se comportaba así.

- Deidara… - Se arrodillo frente a él. -… tu solo debes pensar en mi, en nadie más, ni en Hidan, no en Itachi, solamente… - Lo empujo contra los enormes cojines, acostándose sobre él, haciendo que su kimono se levantara, dejando sus piernas descubiertas, las que comenzó a acariciar. - …en mi.

- Yo no te amo – Le envió una mirada llena de rencor. – Por eso trate de escapar.

- Tampoco me importa – Deshizo el nudo del obi y abrió los finos ropajes, mostrando su trozo desnudo. – Lo único que me importa es que no te acuestes con nadie mas – Recorrió la piel blanca con sus manos.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, ya no podía más. Cada día se hartaba mas de esa vida, de ser un objeto de placer, miro por la ventana el cielo azul que se extendía demasiado lejos de el; sintió los labios de su "dueño" empezar a acariciar la piel de su cuello y hombros, retirando un poco más la tela que le cubría, sintió el tirón de algo siendo arrancado de su cuello.

- Quizás – Puso el collar frente a su rostro. - … debería hacerte lo mismo que le hicieron a Hidan… - Beso cerca del oído. - …así aprenderías a no tratar de escapar… se te grabaría, si no en tu cabeza, en tu cuerpo que eres solo mío. – Rio de manera cruel.

Dejo que besara su cuerpo, era lo único que podía hacer, miro la puerta de manera ida, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera en que estaba siendo manoseado por ese hombre.

- Yo…no te amare…nunca – Pronuncio con voz agitada.

- No importa… tu ya eres mío… y eso…nunca podrás cambiarlo, antes me aburro de ti, o te mueres – Le mordió el cuello.

Deidara sonrió, muerte, la idea no sonaba nada mal.


End file.
